


Things are shaping up to be Pretty.Odd (Ryden)

by piercetheemoclub



Series: Gay Band One-Shots [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ryden, brendon deletes pretty.odd off the internet, ryan comes to talk to him, ryan leaves brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheemoclub/pseuds/piercetheemoclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry,but i have to do this"-Ryan said,almost with a whisper,while looking down at the ground,not being able to look at Brendon,whose world was crashing in front of his eyes in that very moment. Ryan wanted to leave the band. He wanted to leave...him. Or did he? Brendon knew he had to be the one to say it,so he did:"What about....us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are shaping up to be Pretty.Odd (Ryden)

*flashback*

"I'm sorry,but i have to do this"-Ryan said,almost with a whisper,while looking down at the ground,not being able to look at Brendon,whose world was crashing in front of his eyes in that very moment. Ryan wanted to leave the band. He wanted to leave...him. Or did he? Brendon knew he had to be the one to say it,so he did:"What about....us?"

"Us? What about me for once?'-Ryan yelled at Brendon. "I give all my time, life, talent and ambition in this band and you and i can't do it anymore. I have to go before it destroys me"-Ryan said in the verge of tears."Before what destroys you?"-Brendon asked already knowing the answer. "All this"-Ryan said with a single tear rolling down his cheeks as he walked away from Brendon."Wait."-Brendon grabbed Ryan's wrist and turned him around so that he was facing Brendon. "Please,don't do this."-Brendon begged with tears falling from his eyes. "If not for me, at least stay for the fans. The Pretty.Odd era can't end like this and you know it" Ryan looked like he wanted to completely ignore him and just leave,but he didn't. For a second,Brendon even though he had him. That Ryan would change his mind. That he'd come back. To the band. To Brendon. Maybe he'd even- but Brendon snapped out of it. And just in time to hear Ryan saying:"You can sing all of the songs. I know you'll treat them well and really help get across the message in them."

Brendon wanted to say something,to grab Ryan and kiss him,then slap him for even thinking about leaving,then kiss him again because he could never stay mad at Ryan for long. He wanted to do all this and more,but he didn't. He just stared at Ryan as he said:"Do it. For Pretty. Odd. For me." and left,leaving Brendon all alone. "I promise"-Brendon whispered,falling to the floor and crying his eyes out.

*present*

"I have to do it"- Brendon said to himself as he got in the elevator to his manager's office. Brendon finally arrived at the floor his manager's office was at and walked into his office."What brings you here Brendon?"-his manager asks. "I want Pretty.Odd off of Itunes"- Brendon said with a serious face."What?"-his manager asks really surprised."You heard me. I also want all copies left pulled out of stores and all the songs pulled off the setlist."-Brendon said with a straight face."You can't be serious."-his manager looked shocked. Brendon wasn't sure if the manager knew about him and Ryan,but he definitely thought that they were good friends. Yeah,friends. Brendon wanted to laugh and cry at the same time,but he didn't. Instead,he put on his most serious face and said:"Totally serious. I want it to be as if the Pretty.Odd era never happened."

"But why,Bre-"I'm gonna stop you right there"-Brendon interrupted him. "I've thought about this long and hard. The decision has been made,and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." The manager looked even more shocked than before. This wasn't like Brendon at all. He was never this serious about things. Everyone knew him as a gigantic ball of happiness who never took anything seriously. That really said how important this was,and the manager knew that Brendon wasn't asking,he was telling. That also meant he's made up his mind. "I don't know why you want this,but i can see you've really thought it through. I'll do it but first i'm gonna ask you one more time:"Is this what you really want?"

"No,no,NO!-Brendon's subconscious wanted to scream,bringing back memories of him and Ryan,back when they were young and happy,and loved each other unconditionally. But Brendon wasn't going to let it. He and Ryan were done and have been for a while,but he still kept his promise. Until now. Brendon was going to do to his promise what Ryan did to his heart all those years ago:break it. Break it and never look back.

"Yes,this is what i really want. Do it as soon as possible."-Brendon said and basically ran out of the room,so the manager wouldn't see his tears.

*a few days later*

Ryan was scrolling through his twitter feed until he saw an article link. When he read the title he started crying, he felt betrayed as he read again and again the same title " PANIC! AT THE DISCO OFFICIALLY DELETES THEIR ALBUM PRETTY ODD OFF THE INTERNET". Ryan couldn't believe what was happening so he did what every logical person would do, go and find Brendon and ask for explanation.

And here he was,knocking on Brendon's front door. When Brendon opened the door,all he could do was stare. Ryan Ross was at his door. Seeing him brought everything back. And i mean everything. Everything they had,everything they could've had...Brendon would've stood there all day,lost in those thoughts,if Ryan hadn't found the courage to say:"Aren't you gonna invite me in?". "Sorry.Yeah,come in."Brendon snapped out of it and stepped out of the way so Ryan could enter. Ryan walked into the living room and just stood there,not knowing what to do next. Brendon came in behind him and said:"Sit anywhere you like",and then proceeding to sit on the sofa. Ryan,not knowing what to do,quickly sat down next to him,making sure to keep his distance. I mean,yeah,it's been a few years,but you never know with Brendon.

"I'm guessing you know why i'm here." -Ryan said,deciding that someone had to start the conversation since Brendon looked like he was in his own world at that moment. "Yeah."-Brendon said,lowering his head. "Just....why? Why did you do it,Brendon?" Brendon had no choice,he decided he'd lie his way out of this. "It was management,they made m-" "Don't give me that bullshit Brendon. Even if management was behind this,you have the power to stop them."-Ryan said,and Brendon could just feel the anger pouring from his words. "Who says that i'd want to stop them?"-not even Brendon knew what he was saying anymore. Ryan seemed to have bought it,though,because he just stared at him,like he wasn't sure he heard Brendon correctly. "Y-you wouldn't want to stop them?"-Ryan's face was blank and he felt the tears coming back again,so he lowered his head. "No,i wouldn't. You meant nothing to me and neither did that album." at this point,Brendon had no idea what the hell he was saying. But he knew he had to lie,so Ryan could leave. Not that he wanted him to leave,it was just that Ryan staying any longer would be too much to handle and Brendon knew that,and that's why this had to happen.It had to. "You don't mean that." Ryan said as he looked at Brendon's face for a sign,a sign that he was lying,a sign that he didn't mean it,and that he missed Ryan as much as Ryan missed him. And yeah,Ryan missed him. A lot. He didn't know what he wanted to accomplish with this meeting,but whatever it was,it wasn't worth this. And Brendon knew it too. Brendon felt a tear fall from his eye and slide across his cheek,and he couldn't take it any longer. Ryan had to leave. Now.

"LEAVE. LEAVE NOW"-Brendon screamed at Ryan, while trying to hold back his tears. And Ryan had enough of that attitude so he left without saying a word. By the time Ryan was about to open the door and leave Brendon was already at his room crying his eyes out. When he tried to turn the doorknob someone grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave.He needs you,even if he is too stubborn to admit it. He still loves you-he always had. I don't even know why he married me in the first place when he always wanted you, so please don't leave and please go and talk to him"-Sarah said to a very confused Ryan. "wh- what?"-Ryan said with a trembling voice. "You heard me, go"- She said and pointed towards their bedroom.

Ryan calmly started walking towards the room,but inside he was freaking out. He didn't know what to make of what Sarah just said to him. Whatever was going on,he needed to figure it out and then get the hell out of there. All of this was too much. He needed to-Ryan snapped out of it when he heard sobbing from Brendon's room. Was Brendon.....crying? Because of him? He never wanted that. Oh god he needed to do something. He needed to stop this.

"Please don't cry."-Ryan said,opening the door and walking into his room. He wanted to say that loud,so Brendon knew he meant it,but all that came out was a whisper,and it was so quiet,that for a second,Ryan thought Brendon hadn't heard him. But he did. Brendon wanted to say something,but he couldn't,and he couldn't lift his head,either. He didn't want Ryan to see him like this,so he just kept quiet and kept his head in his arms. "Brendon,please."-Ryan wasn't sure if Brendon was mad at him or if he was sad because of Ryan leaving like Sarah said,but whatever it was,Ryan wasn't giving up until Brendon calmed down,and Brendon knew that.

"Please tell me what's bothering you"-Ryan asked Brendon with obvious concern about him. "Leave me alone"-Brendon said not really meaning it.

"Hey, look at me Beebo and please tell me what is bothering you"- he said while caressing beebo's arm. "I am f-". "You are not fine and it's fucking obvious".

"I-"-he tried again,tried to say this lie to make Ryan leave,but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He needed to face his problems instead of running from them,like he did for years. So he lifted his head,wiped his eyes,and just said:"Why?". "Why what?"- Ryan was really confused as to what Brendon wanted to know. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave during pretty odd? Why did you leave when everything was finally working out for us? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"- Brendon finally stopped crying and sat up and started screaming at Ryan.

"Look,Brendon,i was young and i just left you like that and i'm sorry,but leaving was what i needed to do,and....i don't regret it."  
'Really Ryan,really? Are you sure? Because i know when you are lying and you are definitely lying right now."-Brendon said to Ryan with a bossy look.

"I'M NOT LYING!-Ryan screamed,but they could both tell he was lying at that point. "Yes,you are."-Brendon said,getting up and coming closer to Ryan. "No...i'm.....not...i'm....." and that was it for Ryan-he started sobbing right then and there. He couldn't even say the words. And now Brendon will have to see him like this. "I'm.....sorry....Brendon...."-was all Ryan could say between sobs. Brendon couldn't bear watching Ryan crying so he took him in his arms and they both slid to the ground. "Goddamnit, i love you Ryan can't you see"- Brendon said in his effort to comfort Ryan. Ryan wasn't surprised at all, he knew Brendon always loved him and he loved him too. "I-i love you too Brendon"-Ryan said as he hugged Brendon back and continued crying snuggled in Brendon's chest. "But.....we can't."-Ryan said,knowing that one of them had to say it.

"Of course we can"-Brendon said with hope in his eyes after years."But....I left you. I said some horrible things that i can't take back".-Ryan said,looking down,with tears falling down his face.

"I love you and love conquers all"-Brendon said trying to convince the boy he loves that this is the right thing.

"That was years ago". "But still". "There is no 'but' i love you and that's what matters, years have passed since then and i forgive you"-Brendon said trying to convince Ryan one more time that this was the right thing. "But,Brendon,you said.....the album...."-Ryan had calmed down a bit,but he was still far from ok. "The memories...they were just too much for me to handle. But you're here now,and that's all that matters. Please stay with me"-Brendon took Ryan's hands and looked him in the eyes. "We can be together again and everything can be like it was all those years ago. Just say the word".-He looked at Ryan with hope in his eyes. "I love you. Is that good enough for a word"-Ryan said and they kissed passionately like it was 2006 again, siling their love like that.

Meanwhile Sarah was right outside the bedroom door, on the floor, listening to everything and crying because she realized that her life for the past years was a lie.


End file.
